The Lifestream Princess
by Aeris The Flower Gal
Summary: Aerith is the princess of Midgar, and Zack is the prince of Gongaga, to encourage their union their parents make them spend every summer together from childhood to adults, but the way it seems, the two may become mortal enemies than future lovers. is it to late for feelings to bloom? Or well time we'll tell? (please review)
1. Prolgue

Aerith is the princess of Midgar, and Zack is the prince of Gongaga, to encourage their union their parents make them spend every summer together from childhood to adults, but the way it seems, the two may become mortal enemies than future lovers. is it to late for feelings to bloom? Or well time we'll tell? (inspired by The Swan Princess.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 nor do I own. The Swan Princess characters. I only owned this version of the story.

Please Read first before story AN: Before I Begin, I would like to apologize to my readers. I ask to please keep an opening mind. The beginning starts off similar to the movie. Its only be some similar openings to it. But the next chapters following its have its own story line. I was having trouble figuring out how to start it. But my main inspiration to write this fanfictoin, was from the movie The Swan Princess. Then I thought about what if I changed things to work for a final fantasy style? how would it play out? What if Aerith and Zacks Parents were part of their meetings and marriage arrangements? Would the two get along then? or would story turn out different? anyway I hope you enjoy, beginning to write the first chapter please be patient with me. more later, after The first Chapter. it may be on hold for a while. alot more storys to update and tend to.

* * *

casting so far:

Aerith As Odette

Zack As Derek

Gas and Ifalna As Willam & his Wife

Elmyra as the nurse

Hojo as Rothbart

Tifa Lockhart as Aerith childhood friend

Cloud As Bromley

Tseng As Rogers

more be added to list later with that lets began.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a king named Professor Gas who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a daughter was born... A princess. And she was given the name Aerith. Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was the parents The Fairs and their young son, Prince Zack. It was then that Aeriths and Zacks parents happened upon the same idea. Zack And Aerith would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan, by Hojo. Aerith's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Midgar kingdom by means of the Forbidden Jenova Cells Studies. On the eve of his assault, King Gas had Hojo attacked. his powers were then plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the doctor was only banished.

Hojo

I'm not finished with you yet Gas. Someday I'll get my power back. the day I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine.

Many feared King Gas was to kind. But in time the threat was forgotten. Then all hopes turned to that not-too-distant summer, when Aerith and Zack would meet.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 # The Meeting

Aerith scratched her head in utter disappointment at her father request. As she threw her ball against the airship ceiling. They were on the way to Gongaga. Only a stream of never ending thoughts coming into her head. As she lay there, trying to figure out what to do. How to tell her parents no to their request.

How could they possibly do this to her? Marry her off like this? she hadn't even met the guy yet! Already she been arranged to be married to him. To tell the truth she rather be at home in the slums attending to her flowers in the church.

Her dreams or interests, had nothing to do with boys or marriage. This whole trip she was being forced to go on was nothing short of pointless. It was her parents whole idea. Aerith sighed, as she been trapped in her room on the ship for a little over two days or so.

This was completely humiliating, that they were keeping her locked up. By no other than the Turks. Her so-called bodyguards assigned to protect and watch over her.

She was a princess, not some prize to be won. She only hoped it had only been a nasty rumor. About spending the entire summer away from home. Having to be woe by her supposed suitor. She was to young for this only ten years old.

Soon her thoughts where interrupted by a load noise over the ships intercom. "We will be landing soon in five minutes in Gongaga, gather personal belongings." Said the captain Cid, Aerith sighed. As she stood up grab her bag and walked towards the door. Now mentally trying to prepare for what was to happen next.

* * *

Zack stood looking over the valley looking over their subjects. As he been told he was to behave and greet king Gas daughter. Rolling his eyes he couldn't believe they expected him to do this? To fall over heels in love with a person he just met for the first time.

More like it was annoying, he rather be at home playing with his new buster sword or sparing with his friends. Or doing Something he enjoyed. Not seeing someone his parents arranged to marry.

He stood behind his mother, as he waited. Folding his arms. Rolling his eyes. Soon he heard indistinctable of music playing. Oh goody he thought, she here. About time, Zack mother looked down as to warn him to watch his behavior.

Unfolding his arms he preceded to look up. A sliver lining above the clouds. The ship had arrived.

* * *

After landing, Aerith made her way off the ship. only to see a young boy folding his arms and located beside his mother. the women appear to be in her later twenty s. her eyes were green, and her hair was black, long and straight. fair white skin, she wore a light purple-pinkish shirt with light blue pants. "Welcome to Are Fair Kingdom, King Gast you to young princess.

soon after King Gas stepped off the plane he smiled. soon afterwards getting off the ship. something hit the princesses face. Red in color to be the fact. looking up she soon saw a younger blonde. laughing, as she soon got ready to charge at him.

The Blonde Boy eyes were Blue- greenish, had messy spiky hair. he stood a little taller then Aerith. But appeared around the same age. Aerith tighten her fist charging at him angrily. the boy raising his arms in defense. readying himself for her.

Only then being stopped, before hitting him. Aerith was grabbed by her father. "Now Aerith that isn't how a lady acts." the king replied, before things got out of hand. soon he turned to the queen.

"Its good to see you, Mrs Fair. lovely as ever." Gast replied as Aerith rolled her eyes. only to feel herself get pulled towards the front. Zack also attempted to run away. but was soon stopped as his mother stopped him. "where do you think your going? kiss and make up." she said pointing the other directions.

Zack moved back, as he took Aerith hand and kissed it fast. Aerith looked at him angrily "Gross!" he said wiping his mouth, Aerith hand flew to the other side as she wiped it off on her dress.

* * *

later that day, Aerith found herself playing with her dolls. when suddenly. she felt a stab in her side, turning around. she saw what looked like. a wooden stick.

Anger soon consumes her, as she picked up the other wooden sword and proceeded. To get up and chase after her annoying enemy. Why couldn't he just act mature for once? Since she got here, all he ever did was try to annoy her.

When she finally caught up to him. He turned around, with his wooden toy. Ready to defend himself. Jumping forward Aerith landed on top of him attempting to punch him. Soon however, she found herself landing on the ground. It now turning into a wrestling match.

"I can't believe my parents want me to marry you! Your such a Boring person." Said Zack angrily, "likewise, you're so immature." Aerith replied, "Hey take that back!"Zack demanded "Why don't you? If I had it my way. I wouldn't be here right now." Aerith replied.

Zack soon was pulled off by Aerith father. "Now both of you behave." He replied upset, only to get stopped by Queen Fair. "It seems the children get along quite nicely." She said in a sarcastic tone. "May I talk to you sir Gast?" Mrs, Fair asked politely.

Aerith and Zack watched as both their parents left.

"We'll join our lands only if this arrangement clicks ." Said King Gast. "My dear King Gast that's is my point precisely. Said Mrs Fair, "It's such hard parenting and politics. So happy we agree king Gast replied, "so think we've got a deal? Zack is quite a catch For her. Let only shake on it if it's a fair deal. I will give you until tonight to think about it. " Said Queen Fair, leaving Gast alone in the culture hall.

* * *

well that didn't go very well did it for the two. I wonder if they be able to get along. If not what will happen? Anyway tell me what you thought. I hope to update more soon. I've been busy with so many things. But hopefully you enjoy the story as it progresses. Anyway what your honest thoughts. Please review, will just have to see how this story plays out.

-Aeris The Flower Gal aka Aeris Cetra


End file.
